Greedy Deal
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, light slash. First loves are overrated, according to Hinata. .::Kagehina::.


**Greedy Deal**

A Haikyuu! oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. A little idea for the two dorks. ;] Read, review, and enjoy!

\- ^-^3

Kageyama shivered slightly from the mid-autumn breeze that blew down over the rooftop of the high school, skimming the concrete like a fresh sheet falling on top of a bed. The breeze chilled him enough to reach his bones, and he could just hear Sugawara-san scolding him now, for being outside without extra covering, or Yachi-san fretting, telling him to wait a moment, that she'd go grab her own scarf to loan him. But he couldn't help it—he liked to eat lunch outside, with _him_.

However, _that guy_ was running late. So whatever minor smile that had raised the ends of Kageyama's mouth at his imaginings quickly began to fade. Honestly, sometimes Hinata was just too damn predictable.

Speaking of the devil, Karasuno's greatest decoy burst through the door to the roof. "Ahh, Kageyama! Sorry, sorry!" He came running towards the setter, his boxed lunch riding haphazardly in his arms until he arrived at a screeching halt beside Kageyama and sat down.

"You're late," Kageyama uselessly pointed out before opening his second milk. The vending machine had spat out an extra earlier, so Kageyama was considering today to be a lucky one. Or he would've, if Hinata had come to his classroom to pick him up on time at the start of lunch.

Hinata's bright expression darkened as he pouted at the other boy. "I know that, Kageyama…! You don't have to mention it."

"So what's your excuse?"

The decoy's face turned horribly red. "Sensei… Sensei scolded me after class, saying I need to study more, otherwise I'm gonna fail the midterm like I did the quiz yesterday…"

Kageyama blinked. "Ah, so, the usual."

Hinata grumbled. "'The usual'… It doesn't happen every day, you know!" he corrected. He angrily tugged the cloth and pulled the cover off his bento. "And you say I'm late as if it's such an inconvenience to you. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it inconveniences _me_ , making me come to collect you for lunch?" Some thought must've occurred to the redhead then, for his anger disappeared and was replaced with glee. "Or are you the girl in this relationship, waiting for her date to pick her up and to take her home?"

On the court, Kageyama had started to get used to the back-and-forth with Hinata. Off the court…? Not so much, and he blew bubbles into his milk carton while avoiding Hinata's mischievous grin aimed at him. "I dunno. I dunno about anything outside of volleyball."

"That's right… Daichi-san was scolding you the other day for saying it was pointless for a Japanese person to learn English."

"I meant I don't know anything about first loves."

Hinata's grin faded in favor of one of his blank stares, but Kageyama knew better. He studied Hinata more than anyone else did, so he knew that the calm in those brown eyes meant he was thinking about Kageyama's words, not that he had no idea what Kageyama was going on about. To show he was serious and interested in Hinata's opinion, the setter tried willing his own facial features to calm down…he didn't want one of his disastrous smiles to ruin things.

"Well?" he prompted when Hinata returned his attention to his bento and started eating.

"Well…first loves are just first loves," Hinata said around a bite of an egg roll.

Not what Kageyama had been expecting. "What?"

Where anyone else would've shrugged it off and changed the subject, Hinata took another few bites before he rudely pointed at his boyfriend with his chopsticks. "I mean it. There's nothing special about a first love."

Kageyama's decent mood abandoned him. "I tell you that you're my first love, and _that's_ how you react?!" He squeezed his milk carton, but luckily he'd drained it and so there was no mess. But, just as quickly, he released the little box. "Wait…am I _your_ first love?" Even as he asked it, Kageyama simultaneously didn't want to know the answer.

"Nope."

"Do you have to reply so easily?!"

"Kageyama, don't shake me…!" He passed Kageyama a bite of his lunch to placate him, but he explained himself when the dark-haired teen refused. "No, you aren't my first love, okay?"

Kageyama gave him a look. "And? Who was?"

"Middle school Kageyama."

"You—" Kageyama paused. …had he heard Hinata correctly? "Come again?"

"It was love at first sight when I met you on the court last year." Hinata smiled cheerily to himself and resumed eating. "That intensity, that desire for us to have been on equal grounds then, his reaction when I came after him—definitely one of a kind."

"What the hell?! Dumbass Hinata! _I'm_ him!"

Hinata rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Kageyama as the breeze picked up. "No, you're not. You're not Kitagawa Daiichi's Kageyama anymore. I'm not who I was last year, either. We're Karasuno's duo. There's a different kind of intensity between us now," he added, reaching for the fist Kageyama had made on the ground, "and there are different desires—we're still competing, but we want to help each other to become the best, too—and your reaction when _you_ came after _me_ , and confessed to me…" He laughed. "You were cute, Kageyama. I got to fall in love with you all over again."

Well, hell. How's a guy supposed to respond to _that_? Kageyama didn't know…but he wished he had a third milk, to hide behind. However… "Hold on. You fell in love with me all over again?" He cocked his head to one side skeptically. "Doesn't that mean your logic's false? So I _am_ your first love, dumbass."

The decoy huffed and pushed his rice around in his lunchbox. "No, you're not… I mean, yes, I _did_ fall in love with you again, but…agh! It's making my head hurt, trying to explain this. It sounded much better in my head, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Kageyama said, popping a clump of rice into his mouth. "Just as long as you fall in love with me over and over and over again."

"Third, fourth, fifth—Kageyama, you're being greedy, wanting to be my third, fourth, and fifth loves, too!"

"I'm very greedy. I won't stop there. I'll be all your loves."

Hinata sighed, exasperated, and looked at him. Kageyama stared back, but Hinata didn't mind. "…all right, then. You'll be all mine, and I'll be all yours. Deal?"

"Deal," the setter agreed, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "And tomorrow I'll come collect you from your classroom."

Even without looking at him, Kageyama knew Hinata was beaming.

\- ^-^3

 **OMFG they're so cute, they slay me. :'DDD I came up with this idea months ago and still had the vague premise of it in my head, but unfortunately I never really did write anything down… BUT! I'm still pretty pleased with it. This seems like an exchange that would happen between these two dumb birbs. ;] So excited with season 2, too, and all the more Kagehina…!** **and pardon the crappy title omfg**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other [** _ **HQ!**_ **] fics if you liked this, too! I also do fanart, so check out my tumblr (link on my profile), as well!**

 **-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
